Breathe No More
by lilpurplebird
Summary: Tiff never expected Kirby to return in such a short time, and she is joyful at his arrival. However, it's at the same time a new arrival comes as well, and her lovesick heart falls for him. But he's much more dangerous than anyone could imagine.
1. Prologue: Listen to the Rain

I decided to put this up, though I planned to wait until I was half-way done with the story. But I don't know when I'm getting back to it. So, it's best I upload it.

Well, this came along when I was in a Kirby fan-dom for a while, and wanted a new enemy for Kirby. My memory of how this came to be is very bleak, but I knew I wanted Tiff and Tuff to be older, and Kirby to be more mature. Oh, wait! I think I just remembered! I was doing a one-shot on Tiff at one point (something that won't be finished, I'm afraid), where she went into teenage angst/depression when Kirby left. As soon as she turned thirteen (which probably wasn't too long), it began to show, and thus it's got its T rating. It was called _Field of Innocence_, and it's what inspired me to broaden it. But I left Tiff her normal self, only as a fifteen-going-on-sixteen teen, and the angst doesn't come until later.

*COUGH* Anyhoo... to get to the point...

Disclaimer time: All characters belong to their rightful owner, whose first name I only remember as Sakurai, can't remember the last name. My mind's saying Musashi Sakurai, but I know it's not right. However, the only character that is not his creation is Matter, the newest villain for Kirby, and my original character.

Also, the chapter titles are all titles from my favorite Evanescence songs and which I've chosen and plotted individually so they could match (I didn't want to leave the chapter headings blank). This includes the story title.

Rated T for language, violence, dark themes, blood, and attempted suicide. What's made for a kid audience is now matured a level. I suggest readers take precaution, especially at the last two. They will be described to the best of my ability. And let me tell you, it will be graphic there. Just a heads-up for later chapters.

Well, with that out of the way, let's begin! Enjoy!

_Prologue: Listen to the Rain_

Pop Star was expected to be washed clean of rain that night in certain parts of the peaceful planet. The rainclouds slowly tumbled into view wherever gathered, low rumbling within the depths. As they passed by, the droplets would pitter-patter softly, not a harsh raindrop touching the soft plains with the miracle of allowing life to grow still in effect. Occasionally, a flash of lightning and booms of thunder came to one's senses, but there was nothing threatening nature. Everything was peaceful as it was cleansed.

Dreamland was silent as the rains passed by. Small Cappy children peeked through the windows to watch them fall and drip against the sills or plants. A few would gaze longingly through the showers, sleepy and calm as the lullaby increased or slowed in volume, speed, and tone. Not even the interruptions of thunderstorms could disturb their peaceful dreams. While the streets flooded and poised as danger to any crops, the beauty of it all lingered and drifted in as vapor, hovering over the ground like a white shadow.

But as the children began to snooze up against glass, the adults relaxing in front of the tube or reading in the watery light, not one person noticed a figure slowly heading toward the sleepy town, the shape wavering as heat waves do in the hot days of summer. The rain made it impossible to distinguish the identity of the stranger, having absolutely no restrictions to how it was formed. It was of a blob, figuratively speaking, no true unique shape of its own. Steadily, however, as soon as the rains began to clear up, the wavering stopped, and a more bolder figure came into view. One glance at a slumbering child, and it knew exactly how it was supposed to look, only slightly different.

The head turned toward the castle off in the distance over-looking the town, past the many spherical towers crowded together, the eyes able to focus through a small window one couldn't see clearly where it stood. It was a room, unrecognizable to whose it was. The many books would make it believe an educated male owned it. Yet there, lying on the bed with one of those many books laid open across her lap as she slept, was the girl, the one he was looking for.

A sinister Cheshire grin appeared in the veil of raindrops, figuring his search was over. She was the one he'd use in this gullible star. Her brain mass would last him a good few hundred years, at the least.

Unfortunately for the victim, the Cappies failed listening to the rain's warning about the unwanted stranger. The only thought running through their heads was that of a story to their liking was being told, hiding the real truth and escaping reality.


	2. Chapter One: Your Star

_Chapter One: Your Star_

Dewdrops slid off the roses' petals in the king's courtyard, still hanging on after the long absence of the rain. The statues, no matter how grotesque they were, gleamed slightly in the late afternoon sun, partly covered by pure clouds. Some of the Waddle-Dee guards had run out to resume position, holding their spears erect as they scanned the areas beyond the gates. On the grounds and inside the castle walls, a few others were running around to finish errands. Rubbing at her eyes having just woken up from a nap, Tiff would step to the side to let one pass through, careful not to accidentally trip one. Upon reaching the castle's private library, she looked at the book's title again for hints on the topic. She had been studying up on poetry, one of her new interests as a teenager.

She couldn't help herself to broaden her literature, after all. But she now knew almost everything about poetry, what kinds there were, how style is important, free use of imagination; there was even a section on how to write poetry of many kinds. Tiff gave a small sigh, climbing up a ladder to slip it between its rightful place. Now, to find a book of poems...

"Ti-iff!"

...after consulting with the brother.

It didn't take long for him to find her, having known her his whole life. If her hiding place wasn't the library, he'd freak out and wonder what happened to the real Tiff. After all, she had once mentioned she couldn't live without books. (As a reply to that comment, he had given her a shirt that said "Will work for books" on her last birthday, in which she playfully cuffed his head, giggling.) Tuff walked in calmly upon seeing her climbing down, a small board tucked under his arm. Tiff was slightly confused as to why he had a boogie board with him, unless he was going swimming. She imagined him attempting to surf in the current weather. "What'd you got there?" she inquired, gesturing to the object.

"I'm going to go slide down the hills!" he exclaimed excitedly. "I was wondering if you'd like to come."

"Tuff, you know we have to work around here right now," she sighed. "Until our chores are finished—"

"I'm already done," Tuff spoke up. "And you?"

The cruelties of growing up clouded over her, and her shoulders slumped. "No. I have more chores than you. You know that."

"Oh, yeah. You're almost sixteen." Solemnly, he took a glance at the board and groaned. "Aw, man. Who can I play with now?"

Tiffany began to feel sorry for him. Always the playful type, he had to force himself to get up earlier to do his chores so he could play more. His friends weren't allowed to hang out on certain times of the day, as of right now, and they didn't know any others. Well... if _he_ was still here, then Tuff would've been out in the fields a long time ago, laughing and enjoying the rest of his childhood. She had already passed by, especially after the farewell. And as her brother sighed sadly and began to walk away, she debated over herself to quickly stop him. "Wait, Tuff! I still have only a couple more things to do! I'll finish them here and then we'll go, okay?"

"What'd you got left?" Tuff mumbled.

"I need to clean up my room, vacuum and so forth."

"That's too much!" he whined.

She ruffled up his hair in comfort. "Not if I get started right now!"

He didn't want to believe her, knowing that she would barely finish by dinner. Sunset was slowly coming earlier day by day as fall creeped by for winter. With school having started again a week ago, he just knew that she was going to get bombarded by homework until Fall Break and again in winter. And day by day, Tiff was becoming more of a teenager and may not want to hang out with him anymore. "How will I know you will?" he sniffled.

Tiff smiled, holding out her little finger toward him. "Pinky swear! Like before!"

Tuff stared at it for the longest time like it was a specimen on display before he slowly held his out as well. "Pinky swear, sis?"

She hooked her finger around his in promise. "I swear I'll finish in enough time to play with you!"

"All right. But break your promise and you have to let me borrow your CD player for a week." He smirked sinisterly.

"Oh, fine. I have a radio anyway." Releasing him, she hurried through the halls for her room. He watched her go for a few moments, thinking about a way to make her end faster. Not one came to mind, so he turned to the books for help.

Usually, he wasn't a big reader like his sister. To him, education wasn't very important next to fun and friends. Though a good student, he had average grades, something he could care less about. As Tuff looked through the titles, he would sometimes pause at one if it caught his eye and interested him. But a closer look made him wonder what in the world made him pick it out in the first place, as almost nothing made sense. Looking through a book on astrology, he scowled at the topic on black holes. "'Its gravitational density field is so great, that not even light can escape the vacuum of energy.' What are they talking about?" he wondered, scratching at his head. "Nothing makes sense... except the vacuum part. But the only thing close to a black hole was Kirby. Come to think of it... what if Kirby _has_ the power of a black hole?"

His eyes widened behind his bangs as he re-read the passage again. "Then... if he goes out of control... we could all get sucked into a dark world of no light."

"If that was true, then Pop Star would've already ceased to exist," a voice of mystery and reason responded from the doorway.

In surprise, Tuff juggled with the book before it collapsed in a heap off to the side. He panicked slightly. "Aw, man! That's one of Tiff's favorite books!"

Meta Knight strolled in calmly, his large cape of midnight blue wrapped around himself like it normally was, golden eyes on the book. "Then you should learn to take careful precautions with it," he suggested, his mask gleaming in the sunlight. "Wouldn't want her in a rage, do you?"

"No, it's scary. Probably scarier than a black hole." Tuff picked it up, flipping back to the section.

"Then you don't know the real meaning of scary," the knight gravely whispered. "A woman's wrath is child's play compared to the great unknown of a black hole."

"How would you know? You ever see one?"

"Dreadfully. It's not a pleasant experience to suddenly find yourself caught in its ghostly grasp." He gave a slight shudder that the boy missed picking up. "Why do you ask?"

He shrugged. "I was reminded of Kirby while reading it. Got me thinking if he was one himself."

"Only to his enemies," Meta Knight replied, eyes glowing pink for a few moments. "But Kirby's not a void of nothingness; he has organs like you and I do. But the monster of the universe doesn't. That's what makes it frightening."

Tuff tilted his head, brow raised in question. "I just don't get it. What's so scary about one of these holes in space anyway?"

He stood there in thought, staring at the floor. Silently, the Star Warrior padded over to the door, closing it softly before heading for the window. "I'll tell you something about these things, Tuff, and decide for yourself what's more frightening: Kirby's ability to swallow without end, or the invisible mouth of a dead star."

"In...visible?"

Slowly, the curtains slid together as Meta Knight began explaining at the lever. "Just imagine you are a star in a normal orbit," he started quietly, "nonchalantly traveling in an ellipse at a speed you're used to, say a full orbit is a few million years. You do this several times, even after a supernovae occurred during your second time around not too far off, maybe half a light-year away. One day, you notice a slight tilt in your rotation, but you pay no heed to it, because you're only a swirling sphere of gas energy."

"Mom used to call me that when I was younger," Tuff interrupted.

"Do not speak!" the knight snapped from a dark corner. "Stars can't talk, Tuff! Now just listen closely without any comments."

"Sorry, sir," he muttered, stuffing his hands down his pockets.

"As I was saying, you continue in your journey, while slowly you complete a full path within shorter time periods. Swirling around you is matter, nearly noticeable from what the invisible star spewed out in a swallow. As you get closer, you notice a slight yawn in the middle of this where there is basically nothing to see. That is when you realize you're starting to fall apart, bit by bit, energy by energy. You have become a living host to a parasite, slowly leeching your star life away. All the fuel you have yet to use up is being used greedily for the sheer existence of this one particular mass. Upon reaching the edge, the rest of you is sucked away into the abyss, where beams of energy is jetted out with each gulp. You desperately try to free yourself from death, but all is in vain, for 'the gravitational density field is so great, that not even light can escape the vacuum of energy.'

"At last, you are pushed down into the throat of this terrible beast, and everything about you is torn to pieces, swirling down a vortex that leads to nothing in existence. And in gratitude for the wonderful meal it had, the monster repels large amounts of your energy, propelled through its axis into space to show once more the neighboring stars the dangerous obstacle awaiting for them as it grows in diameter. And everything about you is stolen away forever, as you are now gone from the universe for eternity, never to be heard of again. You are nothing. Your life was never important, except to fill the belly of the beast."

A sudden crash from outside the door caused the already terrified child to scream bloody murder, and scramble around for a way out of the darkness. His foot caught the edge of a table (though he didn't know that) and he plunged forward for the floor. However, in his mind's eye, he saw the gaping jaws of the black hole, ready to eat another victim for its selfish reasons to exist. Again he screamed.

The door to the library swung open for light to flood in, revealing Tuff lying sprawled on the floor crying out "Don't eat me!" with Meta Knight staring at him in amusement, drawing the curtains outward. Standing at the entranceway was a Waddle-Dee, who immediately rushed over to the child to calm him down. Hurrying in breathlessly was Lady Like, her orange eyes wide with fear and curly hair slightly winded. She placed a hand to her heart upon seeing her youngest lying on the floor. "My goodness! What happened?!" she gasped.

The knight stepped forward, bowing. "My lady, it's partially my fault. He wanted to know the difference between Kirby and a black hole, such is the curiosity of a growing child."

"Oh my. Did you scare him that easily?"

"Only your son has that answer, though I'm afraid his imagination got to him well."

"Then what's with the 'don't eat me' nonsense?"

"Again, it's all in his imagination."

Appearing at the doorway was Escargoon, the King's royal assistant and possibly the most polite, yet sarcastic, of any who lived in the castle walls. He scanned the library quickly before spotting Tuff, where he sighed, stroking his olive-green goatee. "Why do I get the feeling children are more careless these days?"

"Sir Meta Knight's saying Tuff was using his imagination," Lady Like told him. "I have a feeling he found out the difference between a black hole and Kirby."

The snail groaned, rolling his eyes. "I promised myself to never hear that name again," he grumbled. "Besides, that puffball was a black hole in a whole new category all on its own. I still get the heebie-jeebies thinking about it." Shivering slightly, he turned to leave, though he scolded a Waddle-Dee to be more careful.

Turning to her child, the woman said calmly, "Tuff, how are you feeling?"

"F-Frightened... don't want to go to space no more." He shakily stood up, clinging onto his mother for support. Then turning to Meta Knight, he added, "That e-explanation... was _awesome_." Everyone in the room sweat-dropped. "When we go camping, you should tell that to us." He gave a slightly insane giggle.

"I'll keep that in mind," he disclosed, hoping he didn't scar the boy's mind. "I'm glad you enjoyed it."

With the dopey grin on his face, Tuff picked up the board from the table where he placed it and took goose-steps toward the door. Once he was out of ear-shot, Meta Knight muttered, "I am never telling stories again."

*~*~*

Out in the cold regions of space, having just taken off from a star, a starship was finishing hyperspace, slowing down so the person inside could regain his bearings. Pushing a small button close to him, the speed decreased and soon he soared through at a speed that wasn't rocky so he could rest. Kirby smiled, yawning. After fighting a monster without any problems, he was growing tired from the long journey. _I could sleep for a hundred years, _the young one thought, his sky-blue eyes drooping. He stared outside for a little bit, watching space dust swirl off in the distance, stars twinkling. Further away was a comet, lazily traveling through and trailing away gas and ice particles behind it.

The Star Warrior looked to his alarm near the window, wondering if it was going to start blaring for his help. Not that he didn't mind, he was just worried he wasn't going to get any sleep. He loved to dream, after all. But out of all the stars and different galaxies he visited in the past few years, none of them matched up to the wonderful star of Pop Star, where there was a land that good dreams came to all who inhabited it. A grin appeared on his pudgy face on the memories from when he was no more than a baby. Now a child, he had to be the youngest Star Warrior he knew of. People he met laughed at first upon seeing their rescuer, but regarded him as a hero soon after the defeat of the nuisance in their home.

Just like Dreamland...

Speaking of which, as he checked the map, the star was no more than a few light-years away. He could make it the next day in hyperspace, but at this speed, most likely a few years or so. And besides, he needed sleep. But the alarm for the umpteenth time wailed once more, and he sighed. Pushing a small silver button, he opened up the screen of a distressed star town, "poyo"ing upon seeing who it was.

Well what do you know. Dreamland, Pop Star.

Thinking it was an excuse to keep him awake, he checked his fuel lines before pulling the lever to activate hyperspace. A part of him wished longingly for the star, having wanted desperately to return. Another wanted him to stay and let the King's guards, particularly Meta Knight, fight it off. But after these years, he figured he was more willing to retire then to relive his past.

Besides, he wondered if his house was still there. In that thought, he thrust it forward and the starship quivered before speeding off in a blur toward the star of peaceful dreams.

He was returning home at last.

*~*~*

"Ready, Tiff? I need a big push this time!"

"Okay, but let's make it quick. I think another storm's coming."

"Perfect! More slippery hills!"

She rolled her eyes and pushed her brother down the hill. He squealed the whole way, twisting this and that like a skier on ice instead of slick grass. She watched him slide, wondering why he had to choose the tallest mound to have fun on. Looking off to the horizon, she made an estimate of six as the sun was ready to set. Nearer the sky was to the star, the more colorful and brighter it was, showing off for the last time for the day. Further off, ominous clouds were seeping in, not yet as dark as the dimming sky. Turning to her brother, she watched as he tumbled off the boogie board onto the grass, laughed and trudged back up.

"You sure you don't want to try?" he huffed upon reaching the top. "I'm getting winded out."

She folded her arms. "Whose idea was it in the first place? And besides, you only went down four times."

"Now you do your four," he concluded, shoving the board into Tiff's hands.

"Tuff, a storm's coming! I can't do four!"

"Then do one! You need to try it, it's awesome!"

Scowling, she set it down near the edge, sitting down in the middle. Peeking over, she wondered if this was truly a grassy slope and not a cliff in disguise. The board rocked slightly when Tuff got ready to push. "Ya ready, sis?"

She waved her hand. "Just get it over with so we can leave."

"If you want to steer, leaning your body the opposite of where—"

"I've watched you do it," she interrupted.

"There are some bumps down there, so keep an eye out."

Tiff searched for any grassy lumps, but couldn't find any. "How?"

He didn't answer, for he shouted "Blast off!" and pushed her down.

Tiff screamed at the sudden descent and great acceleration, clinging on the best she could. The cold air rushing through stung her face, but all she focused on was the ground as it loomed closer. Leaning to the right, she slid to her left, and a slight tip of the board made her realize she barely dodged one of the bumps in the ground. But what did it look like again? A pile of lumpy grasses?

"TIFF!" she almost missed hearing her brother yell. "YOU'RE HEADING STRAIGHT—" It faded off to a mumble.

"WHAT!" she called back, losing him in the wind. "SPEAK LOUDER!"

"—THE BIGGEST ONE OF ALL!"

"TUFF, I CAN'T HEAR YO—AAAAH!" Tiff never finished, for suddenly the board lurched and she began tumbling down, hitting what she realized was another bump. She rolled down the remainder of the slope, giving off cries of pain whenever she smacked into an object. When she came to a pause, her head hurt, she felt like the world was wobbling and her breathing was quicker than before. Slowly, she opened her eyes to a dark sky being lit up with stars. And from the sound of ragged breathing, her brother was running down to get her.

He came into view quickly. "Tiff, Tiff! You all right?" he gasped, waving his arms around.

She groaned, pushing him away and sitting up. "You almost... k-killed me with your... foolishness."

"I tried to warn you, but you didn't listen."

"I couldn't hear you!"

Tuff waved it off, picking up his boogie board and analyzing it through. "No scratches, that's good."

Tiff grimaced on feeling a slight stinging on her arm. One glance and she saw a long, but very shallow, cut. She'd live. "Thanks for checking up on me like a good brother," she muttered, looking around the area. She almost didn't recognize the Whispy Woods in the darkness, but when a breeze flew into it, she could just hear whispering coming from inside. Luckily for them there was nearby shelter in case the rains came quickly at that moment. "Come on, Tuff, we need to get home. It must be almost time for dinner."

He shook his head. "One more time, Tiff!" he begged, stepping toward the slope. "After this, we'll go. But this time, you stay down here and watch, okay? I want to know if it looks better from down here." Spinning around, he started running, almost trudging, upward for another ride.

"Tuff, as your older sister, you must obey me!" she shouted, following him. "Get back here!"

"Just one more!"

Tiff slipped and fell forward into the grass, staining her shirt and favorite skirt, but picked herself up to pursue after him again. "I'm already funned out, Tuff! Now get down here now, or I swear I'll get you grounded!"

He slowed enough to turn around to face her, a pout on his lips. "Come on! Dad had mentioned I'm a growing boy, and growing boys still need to have fun."

Reaching him, she grasped a wrist. "That was childhood," she pointed out, glaring at the spot his eyes would be. "You're turning twelve soon, Tuff, and you need to start learning to grow up. As soon as you're willing to work more, there will be less play. Occasionally you will, but you need training right now for the real world in a few more years. All living things have to face reality at some point in their lives."

Standing up as straight as he could and taking a deep breath, he retorted, "I don't want you to give me the lecture Mom and Dad gave you."

"I was willing to listen!" she snapped, eyes blazing. "It's time you learn!"

"I don't have to just yet! I have free agency!"

"It's limited as of right now! When you were a kid, you had the whole world to freely roam in!"

"I _am_ a kid!"

"Not anymore you're not! At eleven, you're considered a young adult!"

"Then what's teenager, huh? A word similar to that?"

She raised a hand sharply in the air in warning, making him cringe involuntarily in fear of a slap. "If I'm more obedient," she growled slowly, "then you should as well. Mom and Dad raised us so."

Tuff huffed, glaring back at his sister. "You're neither of them, Tiff. Stop pretending."

"I'm not! I'm being a sister!"

"You're pretending to grow up."

Anger flared more inside her at the sentence, and she gritted her teeth. "I am not. I'm accepting life."

"Ever since Kirby left," he continued to yak, "you suddenly became more excited to become a teenager. So much, you thought you were one once you turned eleven, maybe even twelve."

"Shut up, Tuff."

"What happened to the sister I used to know, the one who would've dropped everything and actually come play with her little brother?" He shook his head. "You changed. You're still the same genius we all knew, but childhood means nothing to you now."

Tiff swung her hand, smacking his face harshly. "I said SHUT UP!"

"Tiffany! Is this how you treat family members?"

She gasped, looking up at a displeased Meta Knight, eyes sharply watching them for who knows how long. Tiff lowered her hand, hanging her head shamefully and looking over at her brother, who was rubbing at his cheek. A pang of sadness beat in her chest, recalling what she had done to her sibling out of anger and disgrace. "I-I don't know what happened," she whispered softly, eyes lowered to the grass. "Words tend to get to me in ways... I can't control."

"It's the same with everyone," the knight said. "You just have to train yourself to clear your mind, to keep your thoughts calm and pure. Anger is an emotion that slumbers lightly inside even the most gentle of creatures. But when prodded long enough, it rages out of control until the damage is suitable where it falls into another sleep, only lighter each and every time, up to the point it never blinks. Tiff, the anger toward your brother is light right now, but if allowed to grow, it may never take a breather. Instead what you must do is keep it asleep. That's why music and even reading calms you down so easily. It readily accepts the treatment more willingly than a person with a wildfire blazing through his or her thoughts. Do you understand why they tell you not to let words hurt you?"

Tiff nodded slowly, sighing sorrowfully. "I do. It's just that, somehow, Tuff found a weak spot and kept poking it."

"But it's true," he grumbled, back facing her. "Everything I said is true."

"I don't care what it is, just let it go," Meta Knight told her. "Now, before I escort you two home, I want you both to apologize."

The wind was slightly growing when the two were able to look at one another again. The teenager was able to see the imprint on his left-side in the lunar rays, a bit surprised she had smacked him that hard. Patting his shoulder, she replied, "I'm sorry, Tuff. Didn't mean to snap at you like that."

He slightly shrugged her off. "Had I not tried pestering you into letting me slide down once more, we'd be home already. It's my fault this whole argument started."

She agreed, a small smile tugging at her mouth. "Still upset about that lecture I was ready to throw onto your shoulders?"

"Uh... a little bit. But really, Tiff, you're not Mom _or_ Dad."

"I know," she giggled. "I'll let them take care of that."

A howl from the burst of wind scraped across the ground and surrounding air, and the two were almost knocked over from the blast. The leaves rustled loud enough to sound like they were being pulled off at once, and the trees groaned. A loud drone made their ears hum, but they raised up their eyes in time to see a golden spacecraft in the shape of a star roll by. The girl gasped upon seeing it, her brother gaping after it as the ship disappeared over the treetops. Meta Knight only stared, cape billowing hard in the wind's direction. "Hey, Tiff, what was that?!" Tuff exclaimed, his bushy hair sticking up in many places.

She only shook her head, jaw dropped. "I-I don't exactly know... but it was a ship."

"Well, whatever it was, it must be landing!" A smile beamed in the darkness from excitement. "Come on! Let's go check it out!" He ran off at once, holding out his arms for balance.

"Wait, Tuff! We don't know if it's friend or foe!"

Above her, the Star Warrior's eyes changed to blue, eerily blending in with the night. "Oh, it's much more than that, Tiff," he answered, hurrying off after Tuff.

"Wait, what is? Hey!" With an "oomph" tripping over her feet, she scampered after the two, catching up with her brother as they entered a clearing. A ring of leaves and loose bark was irregularly scattered around the landed craft, and the children kept their eyes on the hatch at the top. The noise quieted down as the engines killed and soon the breeze ceased to blow.

The boy fidgeted on the spot, unsure who it exactly was in the star. Meta Knight was calm, eyes still glowing with pride at the sight. Tiff examined the exterior of the ship, wondering why it looked so familiar, especially in shape. Slowly, the top split open like a plastic egg, revealing the surprise inside. Everyone took in breaths as the person hopped out, landing almost awkwardly on two feet in crimson shoes while holding out its stubby arms, waving them around for balance before standing up erect, a grin on its childish, round face. It squeaked in greeting.

"Poyo! I'm home!"


	3. Chapter Two: Lose Control

_Chapter Two: Lose Control_

A peal of laughter bubbled up inside Tiff as she gazed happily upon her friend the first time in years. She was surprised he barely changed in appearance, but the most exciting thing about it all was the words that came out of the puffball's mouth, dimples etching in the chubby red cheeks. The blue innocent eyes still sparkled since the day they first met, only curiosity was replaced with familiarity. "I'm home!" Kirby squealed again, hopping for joy.

"Kirby!" she cried out, rushing forward with open arms. Reaching him, her arms wrapped around his round, plush body, squeezing him in a hug. "Oh, Kirby! You're back!"

He blinked for a few seconds before giggling. "Tiff, poyo! Glad see you!"

Letting him go, she rubbed at her eyes for any tears. "Same here, old friend. Tuff, come on!" she called to him, waving her hand. "Kirby's back home!"

Grinning brightly, Tuff joined them, shaking his hand and commenting on how much he grew. "You're almost as big as me!"

"I'm not baby no more," Kirby explained, pointing to himself proudly. "I grew over time."

"And you learned speech, too! Sweet, now we can tell each other secrets!"

Tiff got a sudden thought in her head. "King Dedede's going to have a cow when he sees you after all this time," she mentioned, remembering all the plots that failed on trying to rid or kill off Kirby.

"He's still King?"

"Unfortunately. But he seemed to have forgotten you."

Meta Knight walked up, shaking his head. "Not precisely," he corrected, startling her. "Every now and then, he curses Kirby."

"Meta Knight, glad see you! Poyo!" Kirby chirped. "How been?"

"I've seen better days," was the response. "And you?"

"Great! I battle bad guys star to star! Was able to talk, uh... don't remember. Still learning. But I missed all here. Kawasaki good?"

"His cooking's improving a bit," Tuff sighed, shrugging. "Sometimes he thinks that whenever someone walks in, it's you. You were his favorite customer."

Suddenly a small rumble gurgled from the child, and everyone sweat-dropped. He smiled slightly. "Miss his cooking."

Tiff patted his back. "We'll visit him tomorrow for lunch, all right? Right now, let's get you to the castle for dinner."

His bright orbs grew bigger, almost becoming one with the night sky. "Y-You mean it?" he sighed happily, a dreamy expression on his face.

"Absolutely! You're our friend."

Taking a huge breath, Kirby jumped high into the air, crying out joyfully, "POYO POYO!"

*~*~*

At the palace when they invited Kirby inside, they walked past many Waddle-Dees to reach their parents. The guards and other servants upon spotting the newcomer waved their arms around and danced as a way to welcome him back. When he was reintroduced to Sir Ebrum and Lady Like, they greeted him back warmly, shaking his hand and gushing over him. Blade and Sword, Meta Knight's solider companions, congratulated the young Star Warrior and accepted him back. Lalala and Lololo, monster twins who help watch over the children, flew around singing about his return while he stood there watching them curiously.

When the news reached King Dedede, however, the penguin wasn't very happy to hear about it. He slammed his fist on the throne's armrest, snarling. "That pink vermin is back in _my_ kingdom is he?!"

"Sire, he's not going to be staying long," Escargoon assured him hopefully. "He's a Star Warrior now. They travel the universe to fight off monsters that attack stars."

"Then what brought him here?"

He shrugged, grinning nervously. "Home sickness, maybe?"

The king gave a roar of frustration, snatching up his hammer and hurrying out the door, his wool robe flowing gently behind him. He waddled down the hallway for the dining room, pushing past the Waddle-Dees. Skidding in front of the doorway, he hid the item behind his back, a pseudo-grin on his beak at the sight of his nemesis. Everyone looked up at his arrival, Tiff and Tuff glaring at him. "Well, well, if it isn't Kirby!" he greeted, spreading an arm out.

The said puffball smiled, laughing. "Hiya, King Dedede! Ya happy see me?"

His jaw dropped at the words squeaking out of his mouth, unprepared for this sudden achievement. "Y...Y...You just spoke!" he stammered, pointing at him like he was an omen.

"Poyo, I sure can!"

"Your Highness, what's the real reason you're here?" Tiff interrupted, standing up. "You're not here to hurt Kirby, are you?"

King Dedede chuckled heartily, nudging Escargoon to follow suit. "Naw, of course not! Why would I hurt an acquaintance I haven't seen in years?" He forced upon himself a large smile, slowly sliding toward Kirby. "I just wanted to welcome him back and hope we could get along more easily, ain't that right, Kirby?"

The child tilted his head, blinking in slight confusion. "How you mean? We never got along."

"Back then, I didn't get to knowing ya. Now I do. So, come put one here, friend!" The king extended a hand, mentally cackling at how gullible the twerp was.

The Star Warrior beamed and scooted out of his chair, tripping and steering for the handshake. He reached out a stubby arm to shake hands. That was when Dedede pulled from behind his back his hammer and swung. Luckily from his years of training, the child was able to block it with a swift kick to the handle upon noticing it quickly. The wood slightly dented where the impact occurred, and everyone in the room gasped, the penguin blinking in disbelief. Kirby smiled in triumph. "That felt good."

With a roar, he tossed it aside, glaring evilly at the puffball. "You little weasel! I knew ya weren't a good person!"

"But I am! Honest!"

"You won't be once I'm done with ya!"

Tiff left her chair to stand in front of Kirby, a scowl on her face. "You're not going to hurt our guest!" she shouted, standing her ground.

"Out of the way, girl! In case you have forgotten, I have the power to throw you out into the streets. Now move so I can deal with him!"

She shook her head vigorously. "I can't let you do that, Your Highness," she calmly said. "You don't treat guests like this, now do you?"

Dedede fumed some more. "Kirby's not a guest! He's a pest, and I want him out!"

Kirby tugged on her shirt, frowning. "Tiff, I can handle this."

"How can he be a pest when he's not bothering anyone?" she continued ranting, not answering her friend. "And besides, he's only staying for the night, then he'll return to his little house on the hill. Tomorrow he's going to be out of the castle a great majority of the day. I promise you, Dedede, that it'll be like he was never here by morning."

The king looked from teenager to child in suspicion, recalling memories of Kirby foiling his plans, sucking up his monsters, and wandering through the castle hallways with his "Poyo poyo!" and eating his food. With a deep, almost vacuum-like, breath, he finally replied, "Just one night. And I don't want to see him setting foot in here again after that. If I catch him, he's getting da _BOOT_." He emphasized with a kick of a foot and spun around for the exit. "And I mean it!" he called back. "I'm alerting all servants and guards about it!" And he slammed the door, the small glass window shimmering.

Though he was but a child, Kirby knew exactly what he meant by "the boot". Lots of angry citizens threatened it when they no longer needed him or had developed a form of loathing against him. Imagining what Dedede might end up doing if he was to come back again made him frown and slightly lose his appetite. Tiff sighed quietly and turned back to face his sad expression. "Hey, don't take it so seriously," she assured him, placing a hand on his back. "I'm sure that, somehow, deep down inside he's happy you're here."

He only shook his head. "No. Means it. Some stars I visited had mean people. They said stuff about boot sometimes. I don't know why."

Lady Like felt sorry for Kirby. "Oh, but you're such a sweet little thing," she cooed. "Who'd want to kick you out of their star?"

Kirby shrugged.

Tuff looked over at the guest's plate of half-eaten food and was a bit surprised. "Hey, Kirby, you going to finish eating?"

"No," he finally whispered, shocking everyone in the room. "Not hungry anymore... I need to go to bed."

"But... Kirby... you never leave your plate full."

"Not feeling too good," he only said, slowly heading out the dining room. He froze at the doorway and turned back, sky-blue eyes melancholy and upset. "Where's my bed?"

The girl walked up to him, taking his hand. "I'll show you where you're staying if the Waddle-Dees made it."

"Thanks, Tiff."

Nodding, the two exited the room and headed down the long, empty hallway, long shadows stretching up the walls and floors from the lamps. "It's not too far from the balcony, I believe. If you ever get lost, remember the large portrait of Dedede puffed up with pride." She gestured to the painting from years ago of the said king with his enlarged belly and snooty look in his eye.

Kirby stared at it, tilting this way and that. "Is it just me, or skinnier in that one?"

Tiff paused to look at it as well, mentally measuring and weighing the present and painted king. "You know... this was done when I was small... I have a feeling he was."

"Gluttony tends to change the form of one," Meta Knight answered from behind, making the two grab for each other to keep from screaming.

"You're always... d-doing that," Kirby gasped, twitching slightly.

"Not always. If that was true, it has a term of stalking."

"Feels like it..."

The teenager glanced toward the entrance to the balcony, believing he was standing out there most of the time until now. "You need something?"

"No, just making sure you're not where you aren't supposed to be."

"I'm only taking Kirby to his room. He's saying he's not feeling well."

The Star Warrior flashed his eyes over to the youngster in interest. "Really? It's almost impossible a child such as him can become sick from eating thirds." Kirby moaned in sadness, looking away.

"He hadn't even finished his first plate," she added, frowning.

"A bit out of character, isn't it?"

The pink puff cast his eyes downward, shuffling his feet. "Dedede said mean things to me about 'the boot'," he whispered, "right after tried to hit me with hammer."

Meta Knight nodded slowly. "He mentioned a new rule to kick you out of Dreamland if you put a toe in the castle grounds after tomorrow," he explained, much to the children's disappointment.

"You're not going to do that, are you Meta Knight?" Tiff wondered worriedly.

"I have no choice, though it's a silly demand. So, Kirby, I want you to promise me to never come here again once you leave for the town."

"But... what about visiting?" he murmured sadly.

"Not even visiting. Now make the vow, and I mean it."

"I can't! What about my friends?"

With a flip of the cape, the Star Warrior brandished his cherished weapon threateningly in front of him, the red jewel at the hilt gleaming in a crimson light. Kirby stared hard at Galaxia's spiked blade, unsure if he actually was going to attack. The teenager tensed up slightly at the sight, glancing between the two. "I mean it, Kirby," Meta Knight whispered venomously. "I made a promise to King Dedede, and I follow without a complaint as a loyal servant. You, however, did not. And one wrong move could cost you an arm, a leg or an eye. Would you like to be in pain, young warrior?"

The puff shook his head hard, squealing slightly. "No, no! Please don't!"

"Then I suggest you make the vow to never step foot by the castle again. Because next time my arm moves on its own without another thought."

Sighing sorrowfully, Kirby hung his head and nodded. "I promise," he muttered.

"Speak louder, Kirby," Meta Knight urged, lowering his weapon.

"I promise to never come back to castle," he repeated in a louder, but regretful, voice. Tiff released her breath solemnly, cursing Dedede mentally.

The old knight sheathed his sword, somehow disappointed, much to the youngster's surprise. "I thought you knew better than to give up that easily, Kirby," he said, shaking his head. "I would've chosen pain than to follow strict orders."

"Then why don't you go tell the king he's wrong to kick Kirby out?" the girl darkly spat without a thought.

"I am a loyal guard, bound by my words," he responded, turning toward her. The eyes seemed to illuminate like candle-light in the developing darkness. "Yet there are some orders I disagree with, such as this ridiculous rule. But as it's not life-threatening, I obey. If he was to tell me directly 'Kill Kirby in his sleep', I'd refuse."

"Why would kill me in sleep?" the child wondered suspiciously.

"I wouldn't do that to a Star Warrior. I'd be committing treason. I'm sure Yamikage would've, if he was still here." His eyes, at the mention of the name, slightly flickered red, though it went by so quickly Tiff only saw orange. "And besides, Kirby... there isn't another Star Warrior I know of, and you must live until one other is found. If I was to kill you, I'd spend the rest of my life in misery, unable to sleep in fear you'd haunt me. I won't ever find peace in my meditation in my guilty conscious."

"What if Dedede killed me?"

"It'll be the same, knowing I did nothing but watch." He spun around to head back outside. "Good night, Kirby, Tiff." Meta Knight halted at the entranceway, staring off at the distance toward the sleeping town. Quietly, he muttered, "I'm forbidden to do this, but if you need any help, you may fly over. After all," he paused, drifting off as he glanced over his shoulder, eyes glowing green now, "he only said 'Forbid Kirby to step _foot_ inside the castle grounds'. He mentioned nothing about flying."

A smile spread on the Star Warrior's face, and he bounced happily, squealing. And much to the knight's reputation coming close to an end—in embarrassment of getting caught in such an awkward situation—Kirby ran over and hugged him. "Yay, yay! Thanks so much, poyo! Yay!" he cheered.

Though he was tempted to shove him away and escape into the shadows, the old warrior stood his ground, accepting the thanks the child was giving him. Tiff giggled, smiling at Kirby's joy and Meta Knight's awkwardness. "I won't tell," she promised him.

He nodded slightly, patting the boy's head. "I appreciate that." Once the puffball released him, he slipped into the shadows without another word. Blinking, the child looked around for him, running into any dark corners he saw and looking up above him. But Meta Knight was gone.

He wobbled back inside. "Where'd he go?" Kirby asked the girl interestingly.

Shrugging, she took his hand and headed down the hall. "Wherever Meta Knight goes," was her answer. "That's called stealth."

"You mean stalking?"

"Hey, there's a difference between the two. Don't get them mixed up."

"What _does _stalking mean?"

She was saved by the arrival of Kirby's temporary room. "Oh, look! We're here!" she exclaimed, pushing open the door quickly. It was an extra guest room out of many others the king had for important folks. Mostly it was reserved for other majesties and the wealthy, but Tiff—and the Waddle-Dee it seemed—felt the hero deserved the chance to sleep here. The room was spacious, plenty of room in a good portion of a corner. A mirror stood across the king-sized bed of silk pillow sheets and fluffed blankets, a window that took up a whole wall over-looking the ocean, and portraits of Dedede himself, something Tiff immediately took care of by flipping them over. The bureau was filled with night clothes, and Kirby found a star-clustered nightcap of sky-blue that fit cozily snug over his head. A stereo sat untouched against the pale walls, and a television was wired into it, a karaoke set kept safe in the walk-in closet. There was even a private bathroom that had been kept sparkling clean all this time, tiles scrubbed thoroughly, the porcelain tub shined, towels folded nicely in stacks under the sink, and fresh soaps of great variety of shapes and fragments.

The child nearly fainted from all of this room. Because she was the Cabinet Keeper's daughter, Tiffany was used to it all. "Shame you're only staying the one night," she sighed, looking over at her friend. "You're looking like you'll enjoy yourself."

"Poyo, I would," he gushed, falling over from looking up at an endless ceiling.

"Then again, you already have a home, one that's perfect for you."

He nodded, remembering his dome-shaped stone home, hollowed out for furniture, a window and door, a fireplace with a small-stack chimney, and a kitchen and bathroom. It was a small place taller people couldn't walk into and not expect their head to scrape or bump up against the ceiling, but just the right size for a child like Kirby and the other Cappies who used to once visit him. Now, Tokkori had the whole house to himself, and had even put up "Keep Out" signs, something Tiff explained disdainfully. That'll change tomorrow. He sat in bed, playing with the pompom on the nightcap, watching the dangling star spin and twist. The Dedede head-shaped clock told the children it was way past their bedtime, but none of them were tired. They were busy telling stories about the past few years.

"It stinks being in a high school," the girl concluded, arms folded. "Many of the friends you once knew change suddenly before your eyes, and you can only just stand there and allow it to happen. And the _language_." She shuddered. "It tends to slip out if you're not careful. I almost cussed Tuff out one day. Terrible, it was."

"Wow. You've had easy," the Star Warrior pointed out, wiggling his feet around. "Some monsters are big and hard beat. And people sometimes mean. They don't sometimes give fuel for starship. Almost ran out in space last year. Thank goodness I was already headed for a star then."

"Can you still use your Copy abilities like fire and ice?"

"Yes! Wanna see?"

She shook her head, smiling. "Some other time. Right now, it's bedtime."

Kirby shook his head, the tip of his cap flopping around. "Poyo poy! Not tired!"

"Too bad. If you want to see Kawasaki tomorrow, you need rest."

Though he pouted, the young warrior obliged, snuggling into his covers and looking over at the teenager. She made sure he was tucked in correctly and patted his head. "Good night, Kirby. I'll see you in the morn."

"`Kay," he yawned, waving a stubby arm. "You too." He rolled onto his side and his sapphire eyes fell closed. Within minutes, he was asleep. His small snores of "poyo" could be heard after a while. She stared at the lump that was Kirby before getting up off the bed. She closed the curtains and flipped off the light switch with one last look at him for the day. Yawning herself, she headed for her room not too far from his and searched slowly for pajamas.

She stayed up too late; she had school tomorrow. Her parents wouldn't be very pleased. Tiff put on a pair that was a bit large on her (yet it had little rabbits scattered throughout the pants) and took a quick peek out the window. She had always wanted the room facing the ocean, mountains or great plains, but they were for the guests, and while Tuff got view of mountains, she slept in the room that faced Dreamland. Not exactly inspiring, yet she was never the one to complain. Glancing up at the cloudy sky, she made a note to herself to bring an umbrella. With one last pillow check—since the king somehow still had extras from NME many years ago, she kept checking to make sure there wasn't a switch—the teenager crawled in, staring up at the ceiling. Her eyes closed for needed sleep...

...and she remembered she didn't finish her algebra assignment.

*~*~*

_Five hours... of sleep. Ugh..._

"Tiff? You awake?"

_Today isn't going to be a great day, I know it.._

"Ti-iff. Poyokay?"

_I'm going to be cranky and who knows if I'll pass my... aw man..._

"Tiff! Are you sleeping at the table?"

The girl gasped, bolting herself out of her pancakes. Upon feeling the maple syrup dripping off her cheeks, she groaned, rubbing at her eyes. She took a glance up at her parents, who were watching her carefully and worriedly. "Sorry, Mom, Dad," she muttered. "I didn't get enough sleep last night from studying. I get cranky under these circumstances, so I don't know how today will come out."

"I know that, dear," Lady Like said, grabbing a few napkins and helping clean off her daughter. "What were you studying all night?"

"I forgot to do my... g-geometry," the teen yawned.

Tuff snorted in his pancakes. "You, siff?!" he sprayed. "No wa'!"

"Now Tuff, no talking with your mouth full," Ebrum reminded his son, shaking a finger at him. "It's rude."

"Yeff, Dad," he grumbled.

Kirby had finished his second plate of the beloved pancakes and was staring at Tiff's. He wasn't a glutton, nor very greedy, but he just wasn't exactly too sure about his friend finishing hers in this condition. He believed wasting food wasn't proper. So pointing at her plate, he asked, "Are you going to finish yours, Tiff?"

"No, go ahead," she sighed, waving at him. "I'm not very hungry."

Squealing "Poyo!", he grabbed her plate and inhaled the contents, syrup and all, leaving the plate spotless. Yet upon seeing the small child readying himself to suck in everything from the table, Sir Ebrum and Lady Like shielded anything of importance to them: Tiff, Tuff, and any unfinished pancakes. Luckily, because Kirby had grown up since they last saw him, he had learned to control his inhaling power. They barely even felt wind by the time he was finished. The children giggled at the sight of their parents' faces and their friend's flap of the arms.

"Tiff, who's going to show Kirby the sights?" her mother wondered after an awkward moment of silence.

She paused, suddenly feeling upset. She had almost forgotten about the new rule taking place today after promising Dedede Kirby wouldn't be around after morning. Not once did she recall it during their long chat last night, but it would've seemed more prepared if they came up with an idea. Looking over at the Star Warrior, Tiff sighed, "I will. I don't trust Tuff to take him to school."

"Hey, it's cleaner than yours!" he spoke up, pointing his fork at her.

"You won't be keeping an eye on the teachers, though."

"I-I will!"

"Speaking of which, I have a meeting with Mr. Chikki at the end of the school day," Lady Like mentioned, popping a bite of pancake into her mouth.

The teenager giggled, smirking at her brother's disappointed groan. "I guess we'll see you later then," she snickered. Checking the clock behind her parents, she slipped her arms through her backpack's straps. "Well, I need to go," she announced, getting up from the table.

"Good-bye, dear," her father said, waving at her. "Take care."

"Don't talk to strangers!" her mother added. "Remember who you are."

"Take care of Kirby, `kay?" Tuff stated, wishing he was the one watching him that morning.

Taking her friend's hand, she smiled. "I will, don't worry. Say thank you, Kirby."

The child turned around, flapping his stubby arm around in farewell. "Bye-bye! Thank you!"

"See you later, Kirby!" they cried in unison before they left through the doorway.

The hallway was brightly lit from the rising sun, so the children walked without fear of unfamiliar paths. They were quiet heading out, knowing that King Dedede didn't like getting up this early, as he was very grumpy and always shouted at everyone they were getting the death penalty whether they were messing around or not. Back when Kirby had first arrived, he usually would trudge into his throne room for a monster. These days, he threatened to order one to torment the commoners. But because Nightmare was gone for good, he'd get angrier when reminded and swing his prized hammer at everyone. The young warrior was a bit surprised the castle was this quiet, recalling how it was usually bustling with Waddle-Dees running around doing chores and errands. Even Tiff found this strange they weren't around.

Once they turned the corner for the exit, they froze in their place. Lining up near the door in the great hall were the Waddle-Dees, who turned to face them upon arrival. Some were holding their spears to show occupation as guards. The girl found this suspicious, but held tight to her friend's hand and continued her way down the middle and to the outside. Sure enough on the castle grounds, basically every Waddle-Dee was out waiting for them, with His Majesty waiting at the end, Escargoon by his side. When he saw them exit, a flashy smirk appeared on his beak, and Tiff believed he was chuckling to himself.

"What's this, Tiff?" Kirby inquired curiously.

She shrugged. "I don't exactly know, to be honest. They don't do this when I head to school."

The king raised an arm and began waving it around. "Well, good morning, ya two!" he yelled in greeting. "Ya feeling great?"

She bowed in answer and continued on her way. _This is very strange,_ ran through her thoughts, eyes glancing at every servant and guard. When they reached the portcullis, she spotted Meta Knight standing nearby, Sword and Blade waiting on each side. He only gave a curt nod, and she turned to Dedede. "I'm a bit confused about all this, King Dedede," she said persistently. "It's not like I'm heading off for college. Can you explain what's going on?"

Escargoon stepped forward, hands behind his back. "The rule stating that Kirby is not allowed to enter the castle grounds is about to begin. Do you have a say in this?"

The child raised an arm. "I do!"

"Small, round, pink things aren't allowed to answer!" the king snapped, glaring at him.

"He has freedom of speech too, Dedede," Tiff pointed out, "as he is a citizen of Dreamland."

"Well, so do I. And this is my speech." In response, he pulled out his hammer and swung hard, hitting Kirby's side. The impact caused the warrior to slip out of his friend's grip and go flying at a high arc that only a light-weight figure could reach.

"KIRBY!" she screamed, watching in horror as he soared over the hill and out of sight. She whirled to the cackling king. "Dedede! I was taking him to school!"

He only laughed cruelly. "Well, he'll be the first one there, won't he?"

She glared at him hard enough he flinched. "You're a cold king," she growled, hands clenched into fists. "Is this really how you're to treat guests?"

King Dedede puffed out his chest to make him seem more intimidating as he towered over her. "As the dictator of this country, yes I can."

It was Escargoon's turn to speak, and he smirked down at her. "Now run along, Tiff. Children get detentions if they're late to class."

The girl took a few steps back while keeping her fiery eyes on the two. She glanced over at Meta Knight and his followers to see if they were going to speak up as well. They only stared off toward the trees where Kirby disappeared to and were silent. She huffed and spun around, running off to rescue her friend. The many twists and turns of the hills were difficult and made her lose her breath more quickly, but having lived on the land all her life, she continued to gather speed. A few children she passed by waved and greeted her, but she paid no heed. All that mattered was Kirby, and what condition he was currently in.

Her thoughts only on the boy, she never knew exactly where she was going. She felt her foot catch itself on a stray rock, and she tripped face-down onto the road. It came as a shock to her when pain shot through her hands and forehead. She sat up onto her knees, looking at her palms. They had scraped across the rocks when she fell, and thus had cut open in small amounts, staining them red. Taking in a sharp breath, she checked her knees to find them bleeding as well. "This is just great," she moaned, staggering to stand up, though her legs shook from the pain. "Now _I'm_ the distressed one." She fell back to her knees from the failed attempt.

"And where there's distress, there's always someone to save the troubled," a soft, calm voice answered from ahead of her.

Tiff gasped, snapping her head up at the speaker. It was a male, somewhere around her height and, much to her surprise, her appearance. His hair was wild and fiery red, bangs growing in the same direction to the left. He wore a dark green jacket, a skull poised as the zipper, his hands stuffed in the pockets. His jeans were black and covered part of his shoes, chains jangling from the sides. What caught her attention the most, however, were the color of his eyes. They were of a gentle orange, with a hint of red tints to bold the color. Under his right eye was a long scar stretching around down his cheek, pausing just above the mouth, where a smile was plastered on at the moment. He held out a hand to her. "Need a lift?"

She barely caught the words, having lost herself just from looking into his eyes. Like many girls, her heart was too gullible and always searching for the right one. Every time she spotted a handsome boy, she'd immediately start loving them. It was a weakness her brother only knew of here and there. Of course, she was easily broken if it didn't turn out the way she wanted. Kirby was the greatest example, the one whom she believed to be a powerful, handsome warrior. She only briefly glimpsed down at the hand before snatching it to gaze back into his face again. "S-Sure! Thank you!" she stuttered, feeling her face growing hot.

The boy laughed. "It's no problem. I happened to look your way and saw you fall, so I came to help." He stuffed his hand back into his pocket. "Why were you running?"

"Huh? Oh, I was... in a hurry." Tiff suddenly felt embarrassed to run to Kirby's rescue. She had been careless and was seen tripping. "I just love school, you know." Covering up her real story... she'll have to apologize later.

He agreed. "Though it just recently opened a year-and-a-half ago, it has become a great place to be in."

"My favorite teacher has to be the science teacher."

He raised a brow. "And who may that be?"

She mimicked the same. "Professor Takuechi, of course. Don't you know him?"

"I'm new around here," he replied. "My family moved to Dreamland about a... couple of days ago. I just recently heard of a high school not too far from the village, so I'm getting myself enrolled. Possibly by tomorrow I'll be the new student."

At that moment, Kirby was walking up the hill from a nearby forest, holding in his hands two apples. He was cheerful at the moment, having fallen into a tree with ripe apples. He had his share, but decided to take an extra for Tiff, knowing she'd be very worried. He came skipping up, squealing joyfully and humming. He didn't see the boy she was talking to. "Hey, Tiff! I got apple!" he called out upon seeing her, back facing him.

She didn't seem to hear him. Concerned, he bounced over, stumbling from losing his balance. "Tiff! Apple!" he tried again. Kirby paused right next to her and saw for himself the boy. They were talking about school and the village, going into detail here and there. He was curious, wondering who the new Cappy was. He tugged on the long sleeve of Tiff's shirt. "Tiff? I got apple."

She was too transfixed onto the Cappy, only nodding in agreement and adding her words or opinions here and there. The child began to feel a little left out. He stared sadly at the bright apple he picked especially for her, the reason he took a while to get out of the tree, and sighed. "What wrong with Tiff?" he wondered, gloom clouding his face.

That was when the stranger looked over and spotted the young warrior. He didn't know how long he was there, listening, but he wanted to know who it was. "Who is that?" he interrupted the current topic to ask for the child's name.

Tiff followed his gaze and remembered Kirby, having forgotten him from the talking. She didn't know why he looked upset, but she introduced him. "This is Kirby, the Star Warrior." Upon hearing his name and title, the boy turned around, meeting the stare of disbelief from the Cappy.

"Star Warrior? I thought they were wiped out."

"Nope. Kirby here is the new generation. Meta Knight said so when he first came to Dreamland a few years ago." She patted her friend's head. Kirby began to feel a little better.

He stared at the strange Cappy, tilting his head slightly in puzzlement. "Tiff, who that?"

The Cappy grinned. "How rude of me not to introduce myself. I am Matter. And this young lady's name must be Tiff from what you said, hmm?"

She nodded. "Tiffany's my actual real name, but I do prefer Tiff. If someone actually uses my real name, they are reading from the roster or I'm in trouble."

Matter grinned with a charm that caught her eye immediately. "You don't look like a trouble-maker."

She flushed, smiling in embarrassment. "A-Actually, I'm not. It's my little brother, Tuff. He gets in trouble all the time."

He chuckled. "Now I'll know when I meet a trouble-maker. Thanks for warning me."

Kirby looked past his friend when he heard other voices nearby. Walking along the path were a few Cappy children heading for school, somehow unaware of the new teenager. Turning back to Tiff, he tugged on her shirt for her attention. "Tiff, school," he reminded her when she glanced down.

The girl nodded, sighing. "I have to go. I need to get to class."

Matter looked over at the other children and nodded. "I don't wish to get you in trouble, but I don't wish to stop talking."

"We'll talk later today, I promise," Tiff said, adjusting her backpack. "I take the same path to and from school. You see, I live at the castle over there." She turned around to point at King Dedede's castle, and the boy's eyes widened.

"So you're a princess, then!" he exclaimed, his orange irises lighting up.

Tiff blushed, smiling sheepishly. "No, I'm a Cabinet Minister's daughter. We just happen to live there."

"Who's the king, then?"

Sighing disdainfully, she answered, "King Dedede. He's the cruel ruler of Dreamland. I loathe him with a passion. He's the worst king I've heard of."

Matter nodded some more. "I see. Hate to meet him."

"Don't. He might kick you out like he did with Kirby here." The said child hung his head sorrowfully.

"What'd he do?"

"Nothing, that's just it. He's only a child whom we've known since he was a baby. But King Dedede never liked him on first sight. You see, he uses this hammer—"

"Tiff, school!" the boy interrupted, bouncing impatiently.

"Oh, sorry Kirby," she apologized. "Oh, what're the apples for?"

Finally able to give away his gift, he smiled and handed her the bright apple he spent a long while finding. He was sure she'd be pleased. "Bright for you!" he squealed.

A smile came to her face as well, taking the fruit with gratitude. "Oh, you're so sweet, Kirby. Thank you."

The child beamed.

Tiff turned back to Matter, placing the apple into her backpack for later. "School gets out at three. We'll talk then, okay?"

He thought it over before shrugging, a calm, laid-back smile on his face. "Sure. I'll see you then, Tiff. Can't keep you waiting."

Nodding, the teenager took Kirby's free hand and walked down the path, occasionally glancing behind her shoulder to look at him. He kept his mysterious gaze upon her, and she shifted with every glance. She could feel the sick, fluttering feeling in her chest at the thought of him, and almost her hormones raging. A teenager's worst weakness was the opposite sex, everyone knew that. And when the hormones start flying, it meant only one thing:

Tiff was developing a crush, once more, on a boy with the looks. A similar thing had once happened when she day-dreamed about the Star Warrior named Kirby, whom she thought was a handsome hunk. Everything shattered when it turned out to be a small puffball everyone lost hope in. But months went by, and she had developed a motherly instinct to him, and an admiration. Looking down at the child of her thoughts, she knew she still loved him the way a mother did a child. One reason she kept the Warp Star safe...

Remembering the item, she spoke to the boy, "Oh, Kirby! Where's your Warp Star, by the way?"

He looked up at her with his innocent cerulean eyes curiously. "Still in ship. Why?"

"We need to return it to Kabu," she suggested. "Since you're staying for a while, it wouldn't hurt for him to see it again." Kabu had protected the Warp Star perfectly the first time he had come, and kept guard. The ancient idol must've known Kirby was returning and prepared to keep it safe. Tiff told herself to stop by to drop it off after school.

The child bounced. "Good idea!"

Looking at her watch, the girl furrowed her brow in worry. "I'm going to be late. Kirby, is it still able to come if I call it?"

"I think so."

Pleased to hear the words, Tiff paused and raised her voice to the sky. "Come forth, Warp Star!"

They waited, looking for a flying object heading their way. Searching this way and that, the two grew excited to ride it, mostly Kirby. He didn't get to ride it as often, since he never did find another person who cared for him to command it to battle when needed. He usually was on his own. And when he saw the golden gleam zipping by, he shrieked with delight, "Warp Star! Warp Star!"

His friend gasped in surprise as it sped toward them and scooped them onto its surface. The warrior was already on his feet, steering, but the teenager could only try to hold on, gazing in awe at the speed it flew. Any Cappies they passed exclaimed in disbelief and waved, crying out Kirby's name. She smiled sadly. _That's right, they all remember this belongs to Kirby,_ her thoughts stated.

"Where school?" he asked from beside her.

Looking over the side, she spotted the moderate building not too far away, a small bell tower next to it. Small groups were seen in the vast grounds. "Right here, Kirby. Tilt here."

At the slightest lean, the Warp Star sloped downward at its amazing acceleration. The groups upon spotting it began scattering, small cries growing louder as they neared. At the right moment, the child straightened the Star to a stop where it hovered a foot off the ground. They jumped off and it gradually rose, programmed as so when finished. With a squeak, Kirby ordered, "Kabu" and it shot off in a jet of light toward the hidden statue.

The coast now clear, everyone crowded around the two, praising the child's return to Dreamland. Many commented on the entrance, wishing they could arrive in style as well. Others wanted to know his stories. None asked Tiff how the ride was or even how her morning went. She didn't mind. As long as Kirby was still recognized, everything was fine. She still made herself known by excusing herself and her friend to head for the classroom. The crowd still followed behind, shouting out questions the warrior couldn't catch. He kept close to her side, watching the line grow. Upon reaching the small room that Tiff was in, it began to diffuse with exceptions of the other students in her class. One was Iroh, a loud, but kind-hearted Cappy who had spiraled cheeks and a spiked ponytail. He happened to be excited Kirby had returned.

"We missed you a lot, Kirby," he reported, others agreeing with him.

"Me too," the puffball replied, sitting on Tiff's desktop.

He continued, "Things haven't been much fun without you around. The whole gang was incomplete when you were gone. Even soccer has gotten dull. But what I'm interested in at the moment is wanting to hear your stories, Kirby." The students surrounding the two shouted out in excitement.

Tiff interrupted, though with a smile. "He can tell it during lunch. Right now, he needs his rest. He's had a lot the last few days, if I'm correct."

Being the naïve child he was, the young warrior began counting off what happened. "Fighting monster, more monsters, coming to Dreamland, eating, meeting Dedede, talking, sleeping... uh, eating... the boot... eating..." He trailed off.

Some Cappies were confused. "What do you mean, 'the boot'?" one inquired, leaning on his desk.

Kirby turned to Tiff for help. She sighed, not wanting to tell them. "Well, you all know how much King Dedede hates Kirby," she started. "So this morning, he declared a new rule that if Kirby returns to the castle, he'll get kicked out of Dreamland. And as we were leaving, he swung that hammer of his and blasted him to a forest."

Everyone muttered among themselves, some making nasty remarks about the king. The girl quickly covered the boy's ears upon correctly sensing swear words coming to being. Kirby didn't dare ask.

Later, when the whole classroom was in attention to the lesson, and the child was sleeping in Tiff's lap, she began to lose her thoughts to the mysterious boy who strangely had the same physical appearance as her and Tuff. Matter, the new kid in town who happened to look like her, interrupted her like no other. She began to feel flushed as well once more, her mind nervous about the words she could say to him. How to become friends with him... and what questions he might ask. And when to start introducing him to her parents...

A snore from her lap burst her thought bubble, and she froze. The teacher had paused in her lesson to stare at the problem, and a few students, if not looking at her funny, were laughing under their breaths. Kirby rolled to his side as he yawned, head lying against her chest. "Tiff, it's a privilege you're keeping young Kirby in the classroom with you," the teacher said, arms folded across her chest. "But he's disrupting the class. Can you quiet him down for me?"

"I'll try, ma'am," she apologized, bowing her head in embarrassment.

"If I hear another sound from him, he'll have to leave." And she turned back to the board to finish writing the current equation.

Sighing quietly, Tiff covered his mouth to stifle the snores, lightly enough she wouldn't wake him. She returned to her notes, pen still in hand. But her thoughts wandered once more to Matter, and she lost herself again.

Not even Algebra II could keep him away from her mind.


End file.
